Behind the Broken Glass
by gameofhorcruxes
Summary: What if Hermione is a spy with hesitations? What if she falls for a blonde while in love with a red-head? It's not a very good piece but I'd like it if you read and review! Dramione! And a little Romione  mentioned


Behind the Broken Glass

A Dramione One-Shot

Hey guys! If you're reading this that's awesome! I randomly thought of this idea while attempting to write something else. I hope you like it!

**Summary: **What if Hermione Granger was an agent of Lord Voldemort? What if she was a death eater? Does she still have a conscious? Does she still feel the same way after 5 years with Harry and Ron?

**Notes: **Ok this is mid-year six and Ron just started dating Lavender Brown, I won't call it 'smut-without-plot' because to me there is still some plot… Urm yup this is my first time writing a smut fic so try not to kill me? Reviews are much appreciated!

**Warnings: **explicit sexual situations, light cursing and a slight Ron bashing (hahaha I seem to like this)

I proof read but the sentences seem weird to me… sorry guys! Urgh I want to sleep! I'll review this another day and change the errors! If there are any ones you feel like pointing out!

Enjoy,

It had seemed so long ago, first year, that she walked though Hogwarts's doors and sat next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall, next to those very two people. Ron was opposite her with Lavender on his arms. She smiled as serenely as she could and Harry's bony elbow made contact with her waist.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed although there wasn't a need as neither Ron nor Lavender was paying any attention to them.

Hermione smiled, "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked back. He looked at her curiously and she feigned ignorance of last night's tears. _Oppugno. _It was now her favourite spell. She wished that Ron's stupid face was recorded. It might have been easier if Lavender wasn't her roommate and if Pavarti hadn't insist on the details of their sex life. According to the puerile blond, Ron hadn't 'matched-up' to her past partners.

Hermione nearly scoffed, of course he hadn't! He was a virgin that bumptious bint! Was she ugly? Did Ron prefer Lavender over her? It was hard to pretend that it didn't hurt. But not as hard as the knowing that these two boys she called her best friends were, in fact, her enemies from day one.

This was her job; this was why she was sent to Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. It wasn't hard going through her first step, which was to get them to trust her. She did it in a roundabout way but it worked better than if she went directly. Then it was for them to rely on her. They were unconscious to that fact but it was evident to any third part, especially Headmaster Dumbledore. However smart that old man was, even he couldn't tell that Hermione Granger was not to be trusted.

Hermione Granger was Tom Riddle's most trusted informant. He saved her from one of his raids because he knew she was special. Her master knew she was going to be the brightest witch of her age. Hermione often took pride in that.

Smiling softly she looked up from her food, she stared across the Slytherin table to meet a pair of silver eyes. He was staring at her again. It happened rather often since the last meeting where Lord Voldemort's most trusted death eaters were told of her role.

_Her eyes scanned the table, from the left to the middle (her master) to the right. Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, her master, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy (In place of his father). Hermione had suspected that Snape had already picked up that titbit that she was a death eater. _

"_This girl has been my most undercover informer since Severus. She has fed me information about the boy who lived and his rather vexatious red-headed sidekick," Hermione grinned and took in their shocked expressions. Draco's was probably one of the more satisfying ones. His steel grey eyes were wide with horror, his days at Hogwarts filled with insults to the brown-haired-Gryffindor. Bellatrix Lestrange looked murderous. _

"_My lord, how could you have taken in a mudblood like her in your ranks?" she hissed, eyes blazing with fury. _

"_I am not a mudblood! I am at least a half-blood, no one knows my origins but my mother was most certainly a pureblood. Just ask our lord. He'll tell you to same thing!" Hermione spat. Voldemort nodded and smiled, his hand went out to pat the huge snake. _

_He confirmed their suspicions on the plan and they were set off. _

_Draco Malfoy approached her hesitantly. But before he could speak, Hermione stopped him. _

"_I know you are thinking of apologising," she said and smiled a little sadly. "Don't… it helped me get closer to the two boys. It hurt at times but it's bearable once I remind myself who I am and what I represent," she said. _

_Draco smiled, for the first time; Hermione took in how good-looking he actually was. Many girls had commented on his looks and his notorious reputation as the Slytherin Sex God; however she was too caught up with work and babying the two boys. _

"_Thank you… for forgiving me," he said. Narcissa held out her hand for him to grasp and they apparated to Knockturn Alley. _

Since that day, she had found Draco staring at her unashamed of being caught. He did stare at her before but sneakily and turned away in a split second. He seemed to mellow down. Whether it was from the doomed task the Dark Lord gave him or simply because he felt bad, Hermione haven't a clue. She risked a slight smile to him and his eyes widened and Draco turned back to his friends. Blaise Zabini looked up to see whom he was staring at and Hermione pretended to scowl and then looked away.

It was hard; as the years went by she had grown to love Harry like a brother and Ron even more than that. She was starting to question things… the ideas that the Dark Lord had told her. Hermione stared at the red-haired boy in front of her, he was whispering into Lavender's ear. The latter giggled at what he said and kissed his cheek. Ron grinned and kissed her. Hermione jerked back and got up abruptly, catching their attention.

"I'm… I'm uh going to the library…" she said.

"Alright bye!" Ron cheerfully grinned and went to tickle Lavender. She squealed and Hermione felt acid rise up her throat.

Harry held her arm tightly as if the force of it could support her. "Do you want me to come Hermione?" he asked. She shook her head and walked towards the library.

Then she passed it.

After walking around Hermione realized she didn't know where she was going. She didn't want to go anywhere in particular. The thought itself nearly made her burst out in tears. And in Hogwarts, there was only one place you could cry.

The doors to the Room of Requirement opened for her, and Hermione Granger stepped in to a rather large sitting room, with a huge sofa in front of a roaring fireplace, surrounded with books, candles and other knick-knacks. She sniffed and pulled off her robe. She loosened her tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse.

Sighing, she pulled herself on the sofa and kicked off her shoes. She didn't want to cry; crying was a sign of weakness. Tears should only be used to gain something, it was the best tool of an actress and she didn't see the need to use them to make herself feel better. Hermione didn't deserve to let herself feel better, she was a backstabber, she used people.

The charm on her left forearm faded off, leaving the dark mark branded onto her skin. She traced the outline of the inky stain and sighed; remembering the time she was so happy to be one of them. To receive the dark mark was something she had been dreaming about, now? It reminded her of what she was doing to her two supposed best friends.

Closing her eyes, Hermione drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Hermione?" the fuzzy voice said. "Granger wake up!" it was annoyingly persistent, the smooth baritone, so was the warm hand on her arm. Hermione groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. "You've been asleep for half an hour and I need to use the room to fix the cabinet,"

Hermione shot up. "Merlin! I'm so sorry Draco… I didn't know you were going to fix it today…"

He shook his head and sat down on the armchair. Never taking his eyes off her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head.

So they sat there for a couple of minutes before Hermione decided it was an utter waste of time. "I fell in love with him…With the both of them, though in different ways," she said.

Draco stared at her, "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know… Harry's just… Harry takes care of me and… he's like an older brother sometimes. And Ron… Ron… is dating Lavender Brown. I didn't know at first I just thought it was because I hated Lavender… but then," Hermione's voice cracked. "I just… he's not smart…. He's not sharp or anything that I like! He's not even half as good looking as you!"

Draco smirked, "Why Granger you think I'm good looking?" he asked cheekily. Hermione glared at first then her lips curled up… then a high tinkling sound echoed through the room. She laughed and slapped his arm.

"You know I never really liked you… To tell you the truth I didn't get why all the girls here seem to love you. The Slytherin Sex God… is it true?" she asked. "Is it true how good you are in bed?"

Draco shrugged, "Girls say I am…but how do I know?" he shrugged, "It's not as if I can fuck myself…" Hermione laughed again, loudly. It felt like a lifetime since she had laughed naturally.

"I should go, Ron will need help with his work and Harry won't be much of a help to him," Hermione smiled, she got up to get her robe, missing Draco's expression completely.

Turning around to bid him goodbye again she found Draco right in front of her, his chest inches away from her own.

"Why?" he asked, staring at her in an almost hurt look.

"What?"

"Why do you love him? Why don't you see me?" he asked harshly. Hermione stared at him in shock and was about to reply before he kissed her. It wasn't like the pecks she had received from boys during the summer nor was it like the rough ones she shared with Viktor. Draco's kiss was different. It was hard, hot and Hermione couldn't breathe. It didn't last long and when Draco stepped away she nearly collapsed. "Sorry I just… I just don't like the way he treats you. You deserve more Hermione… I know I'm not much better but you deserve more! You deserve someone who will shower you with love and attention. Someone who will be able you to challenge you at every step of the way and let you have your way in the end. Someone who will love you no matter how you look though you're the most flawless girl. Don't love him Hermione," he said.

Hermione didn't know what to say, "Draco… I… I don't know. I've been in love with Ron for so long and I…" she shook her head and turned around. He grabbed her and kissed her again.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth Draco poured all his feeling into that kiss, sweeping his tongue over hers. His hands roamed around her torso, brushing under her breasts. Hermione bit back a moan, her body was responding to his touch in a way she didn't want to.

"Tell me you don't want me… tell me to go away," he said. Hermione stared at his lips and he took her hand. Bringing it south to cup his hard cock. She gasped, she didn't have any experience sexually but Hermione knew enough that Draco's 10 inches was insanely huge.

"I'm a virgin Draco…" she said. Draco waited for her to say something, anything to make him stop. But instead, biting her lip until it grew red, Hermione flung her arms around him and ravaged his lips. Draco moaned as her fingers tightened around his engorged member.

"Fuck…" he groaned and made little thrusts into her palm.

They stumbled to the sofa; Draco was already pulling her robe and her blouse off. He pulled back to kiss her neck and give little love bites around. Hermione moaned and yanked off his shirt. She ran her hands over his hard chest and felt his muscles tightening under her touch. Giving a small uncharacteristic giggled Hermione felt his hands on her waist, playing with her panties.

He groaned when he saw the dark green lacy bra that she wore. He removed them slowly, looking at her breasts. Hermione was staring to feel self-conscious, she was never that big and Draco has probably seen girls with bigger boobs and a better body.

"I love your breasts," he mumbled and bent down to capture one nipple in his mouth. Hermione gasped, she never paid much attention to her nipples before. Fisting her hands in his soft blond hair, Hermione moaned and felt her panties dampen. Draco hooked his fingers under her underwear and they were off a split second later. He cupped her mound and Hermione instinctively closed her legs. He murmured something in French and Hermione sighed, relaxing in his arms. His finger brushed the wet entrance and slipped a finger in.

"Oh…" she moaned. Draco slowly moved in and out of her, kissing her as he went along. He slipped another finger in her, marvelling at how tight she was. Hermione moaned and started rocking against his finger, nervously brushing over his crouch. Draco growled and used his thumb to flick the small nub hidden in her flesh. Hermione jerked in his arms and let out a huge gasp.

"Please Draco," she moaned. Hermione didn't even know what she was begging for. But Draco complied, he pushed her down on the sofa and whispered something else in her ear and then she cried out in pain. He never stopped whispering in her ear, it soothed her and when he started moving, she was moaning and gasping his name.

He had the whole thing in his control and Hermione felt as if she was just in for the ride. She was losing herself with every thrust. Biting her lip hard she cried out in ecstasy. Draco kissed her lips, cheek and neck as his continued to whisper foreign words she didn't understand.

"Hermione!" he growled as he came hard.

Both panting and slicked with sweat, Draco rolled off Hermione and brushed back her hair. She stared at Draco and stroked his hair.

"Draco…why did you suddenly like me?" Hermione asked.

He sighed, "It wasn't suddenly Granger, it was from fourth year, when Krum started taking an interest in you. I watched you then… I realised…" he trailed off. "I know you have been double thinking of being an agent. It's because you love him… but what if you don't? Would you have still have second thoughts?" he asked getting up and putting his clothes back on. He gathered her clothes and lounged back unto the sofa, watching as she sloppily pulled her skirt up and buttoned a few buttons.

"Draco I…"

He grabbed her shoulders and sighed contently, resting an arm around her waist and closing his eyes, "Please don't regret it…" he whispered. "Please don't regret sleeping with me…you can pretend it never happened but please don't forget…" he said.

"I don't think I can…" Hermione closed her eyes and Draco kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea what I'd do to make this last…" he said.

Hermione kissed him and sighed, slipping into oblivion.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It must have been two hours since she had slept with Draco Malfoy and he was no longer in the room. She looked around to see a platinum band left on the table underneath was a note.

She read the note, imagining his voice.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wish I could stay. I wish we could have continued, but we both know it's impossible. You're in love with the Weasel and you are not sure of what to do. I don't want to cloud your confusion so I'll pretend it never happened. _

_Don't let anyone control you Granger, not even the Dark Lord. You shouldn't be listening to him; you should be listening to your heart. After all, it's hard not to feel something for those two (idiots). Do what you want Hermione. I know you'll make the right choice. _

_Love Draco_

_P.S. The ring was mine, it's plain with Malfoy engraved on the inside. Please wear it. Or at least keep it. _

Hermione fingered the ring before sliding it on her left fourth finger. Casting the charm to hide her dark mark, she strolled out of the room languidly. Passing the corridors she made it to her room.

Did she feel something for Draco? If she didn't why did she feel such a mixture of bittersweet? She like being with him and she didn't want it to end. Touching the ring she smiled softly to herself. Maybe things would work out? Maybe when time passed her choice would be clearer?

"Hermione? Would you mind helping Ron and I with the potion and charms homework?" Harry's voice came from the common room. Hermione smiled sadly and ran downstairs to help the two hopeless boys.

Yes that's it, it's rather short and not very well done but it's 1 am over here and I've had a full day's worth of Additional Maths. It's kind of dry and not well done and I may choose to rewrite it.

The ending is whatever you want to perceive it. You may want Harry to win and a Romione end or you may want Voldemort to win with a Dramione end. It's up to you… well if you're going to continue this fic to a multi-chapter one or a follow up one shot send me the link! I want to know what ideas anyone thought of.

I may be getting ahead of myself… after all my fics aren't all that popular!

Playlist:

Sunburn, Muscle Museum, Fillip, Uprising and Undisclosed Desires by Muse

Big Jet Plane by Angus & Julia Stone

Brick by Brick and She's Thunderstorms by Arctic Monkeys

But It's Better if You Do, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes off and Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco

Under Cover of Darkness by The Strokes

-Narelle


End file.
